1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to electrical cable connectors. More specifically, the invention relates to a cost efficient low loss connector suitable for field installation upon corrugated coaxial cable using common hand tools.
2. Description of Related Art
Connectors for corrugated outer conductor cable are used throughout the semi-flexible corrugated coaxial cable industry.
Competition within the cable and connector industry has increased the importance of minimizing installation time, required installation tools, and connector manufacturing/materials costs.
Previously, connectors have been designed to attach to coaxial cable using solder, and or mechanical compression. The quality of a solder connection may vary with the training and motivation of the installation personnel. Solder connections are time consuming and require specialized tools, especially during connector installation under field conditions. Mechanical compression connections may require compressive force levels and or special tooling that may not be portable or commercially practical for field installation use. Mechanical compression designs using wedging members compressed by tightening threads formed on the connector may be prohibitively expensive to manufacture.
The corrugation grooves of heliacally corrugated coaxial cable may provide a moisture infiltration path into the internal areas of the connector/cable interconnection. The infiltration path(s) may increase the chances for moisture degradation/damage to the connector, cable and or the connector/cable interconnection. Previously, o-rings or lip seals between the connector and the cable outer conductor and or sheath have been used to minimize moisture infiltration. O-rings may not fully seat/seal into the bottom of the corrugations and lip seals or o-rings sealing against the sheath may fail over time if the sheath material deforms.
Heat shrink tubing has been used to protect the connector/cable interface area and or increase the rigidity of the connector/cable interconnection. However, the heat shrink tubing may not fully seal against the connector body, increasing the moisture infiltration problems by allowing moisture to infiltrate and then pool under the heat shrink tubing against the outer conductor seal(s), if any.
Therefore, it is an object of the invention to provide a coaxial connector that overcomes deficiencies in the prior art.